Know Your Stars: Tokyo Mew Mew Style
by Alakittynya
Summary: What would happen if you put the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew into a show called, "Know Your Stars"? Awesomeness, of course! Newly revised! Characters appear out of order, nya no da!
1. Pudding Fong

Nikki Chan poked her head out from the end of the stage and then jumpedright in the middle of the stage and announced while jumping up and down,** "**Yay! First story ever! WOO HOO! I revised it too nya no da!"

"Yeah, whatever," came from Minto who appeared out of nowhere with her arms crossed.

"Shut up or else you'll feel the wrath of my fluffy kitties of doom!" the blonde poofy haired girl commanded with an anime vein popping out of her head.

"We don't have any cats here…" Mint said point blank with a snobby tone in her voice and a scowl on her face.

Nikki Chan marched over to Mint and argued, "Yes we do!"

Mint got in her face and yelled, "OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!" Nikki Chan barked back in Mints face.

Nikki Chan & Mint start growling at each other while Pudding, who also came out of nowhere, looks at them strangely.

"Okay...Well, enjoy the show na no da!" Pudding chirped while throwing her arms up in the air as the curtain closed on the three.

**Know Your Stars: Tokyo Mew Mew Style!**

**By: NikkiChan17**

_**Chapter 1: Purin Fong**_

We come upon Pudding sitting on a stool with a kitty smile on her face and humming while one of her pet monkeys' sits on her head.

The Announcer Guy then starts to speak in a clear loud echoing voice, "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Pudding Fong."

"Thats me, na no da!" Pudding chirps with a big smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

The Announcer Guy continued,** "**She likes to do stupid tricks for no apparent reason."

"Yep!" Pudding said with glee as she hopped off the stool with the monkey now on her shoulder, "Do you wanna see me do a trick?"

"No Pudding," the Announcer Guy said dully, "We don't want to see you do an idiotic trick."

Pudding ignored him and got out thirty plates out of now where and threw them ontop of her head,** "**Look at me! I can balance thirty plates on my head! Ya-whoops!" Pudding's head tilteld too far forward and all of the plates crashed to the ground breaking into small pieces which scared the monkey, causing it to jump off her shoulder and run off stage which also caused some stage hands to go chase after it and catch it. Pudding shrugged it off and announced, "Now for my next trick, I shall spit fire from my mouth!"

Announcer Guy's voice turned panicky as he yelled, "No! Are you crazy? You could burn the whole set down!"

Pudding got out a torch and breathed in some fire into her mouth and then started to spit fire from her mouth causing it to go everywhere on the stage and sets a couple things like the curtains and the floor to catch on fire. The whole audience screams and runs for cover as another set of stage hands grabbed a couple of fire extinguishers and tried to put out the growing fires. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, & Zakuro ran onto the stage and try to stop Pudding from destroying the whole set.

"Stop Pudding! You could really hurt someone!" Zakuro pleaded from behind but to no avail.

Pudding then turned towards Minto while spitting more fire and then accidentally sets Mint's hair on fire while.

Mint stood there for a moment in shock as Ichigo pointed out,** "**Uh Mint... Your-"

Minto's delayed reaction set in as she screamed, "Ahh! My hairs' on fire! Do something you dorks!"

Lettuce quickly runs off stage and grabs a bucket of water and runs back towards Mint, "Here's some water for- yaoops!"

Lettuce trips and the bucket of water falls on Mint's head putting out the fire. She slowly takes the bucket off her head with a scowl on her face as she revealed her ruined make-up, which starts to run down her face. The audience came out of their hiding spots and returned to their seats one by one.

"Now look what you did! Do you know how long it took for the make-up crew to do my make-up? THREE HOURS! I'm nothing without my make-up!" Minto whined putting her head in her hands.

"Well," Lettuce looked at the bright side with a smile, "At least your hair isn't on fire any more…"

Mint glared at Lettuce with an anime vein popping out of her head as Lettuce had a sweratdrop running down the back of her head.

"Come on," Ichigo reasoned with a shrug, "It can't look that bad."

"Yeah!" Pudding reassured with a happy smile and a hop in the air.

"…Okay," Mint said unsure with a nod.

Mint wipes off her ruined make-up with a towel that came out of nowhere and her face looks so ghastly, I can't describe it. Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and the whole audience gasps with horrified looks on their faces and also gag a little.

"Uh…" the Announced guy faltered.

"I-its not t-that bad…" Zakuro stammered with a sweat drop running down the side of her head and a fake smile on her face.

"Yep!" Pudding chirped with an impish smile on her face as she continued, "You may look like an old hag but other than that, ya look fine!

"Pudding!" Lettuce scolded while pointing her finger at the short haired blonde.

"Not helping!" Ichigo said with an attitude and her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" Zakuro half whispered with the look of death in her eyes.

Mint says with asnort"Oh, like thanks a lot! Next time you say that, I'll slap you! Ugh! Someone get me to make-up pronto!" and with that said, she snaps her fingers demandingly.

The Announcer Guycoughs and then says, "Err... Ahem! This has been Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…with Pudding Fong."

"Old hag! Tee hee, na no da!" Pudding then mocks Mint with a mischievous grin on her face to which Mint finally loses it.

"That's it ya little brat! Let me at her!" Mint yelled with a few anime veins popping out of her head and starts to run after Pudding while shaking her fist.

"Ahhhhhh!" Pudding screamed while running away from the now enraged Minto, "The crazy old hag is trying to kill me!"

_Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro sighed as they slumped over with their heads down their eyes closed._

_**End of chapter 1!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Hope u liked it! I worked really hard to revise this, nya no da!" Nikki Chan sang with her hands clasped together.

"I liked it… until Mint onee chan tried to kill me," Pudding mumbled and hid behind Nikki Chan.

Minto scoffed with her arms folded across her chest and said, "You'll pay for what you did to me back there!"

"I still think you're an old hag! Hehehe!" Pudding said with a smirk and a gleam in her eye.

Mint lost it again and screeched** "**Why u little-!" and once again Mint started to run after Pudding while Nikki Chan let out a heavy sigh while putting her hand to her forehead.

"Until next time! If there is a next time… Later, nya no da!" Nikki Chan waved goodbye as Mint was still chasing the screaming Pudding in the background.

"You better say you're sorry!" Mint commanded with her arms stretched out towards Pudding.

Pudding stuck her tongue out and yelled back, "Never!" to which the reply from Mint was a growl.


	2. Ichigo Momomiya

Nikki Chan cart wheeled onto the stage and then put her hand next to her head and saluted, "Kyaa! Hi everybody and welcome to the 2nd chapter, nya no da!"

"Are you gonna interview me next? If you are, I'm gonna need to change into a better outfit," Mint asked while primping her hair with a smug smile on her face.

"No…" Nikki Chan said in a monotone voice with a blank expression on her face.

"How about me?" Berry questioned with a cute smile on her face as she popped up in front of Nikki Chan.

"Or me?" Ringo also queried with an innocent look on her face as she scooted up next to Berry.

"Can I go next?" Lettuce asked sweetly raising her hand with a gentle smile on her face.

"No, no and NO!" Nikki Chan burst with an anime vein popping out of her head as her head became huge and she yelled in the girl's faces. The three had tears coming out of their eyes as they quickly hid behind the curtain.

"OOO! OOO! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Pudding jumped up and down excitedly.

"DEFINITELY NO!" Everyone said in unison as Pudding had a shadow of gloom over her face.

"If it's anyone that's gonna pick who goes next, it's ME," Nikki Chan pointed at herself with her thumb and then spotted Ichigo who was standing off to the side with her cell phone and texting Masaya with a smile on her face.

"YOU!" the poofy blonde haired girl pointed at Ichigo and walked up to Ichigo and took away her cell phone.

"HEEEEY!" Ichigo tried to get her cell phone back which Nikki Chan held it high above her out of reach.

"Stop texting and get ready! You're gonna get interviewed next!" and after that was said, the makeup crew escorted Ichigo to her room and she yelled confused, "Wait! WHAT?"

"Okay! That's settled!" Nikki Chan watched Ichigo get dragged off stage with her hands on her hips and a satisfied smile on her face. She then turned towards the audience with a wink, "Kay! Please enjoy the show, nya no da!" and the curtain closed on them all.

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or the TMM a La Mode Series! They both belong to Mia Ikumi! Neither do I own Know Your Stars. I only own myself (That's common sense there, lol)._

_**Chapter Two: Ichigo Momomiya**_

The curtain rose and the spotlight shined on Ichigo as she was sitting on a stool and looking around. A sweat drop formed on her head as she saw the audience staring at her intently.

The Announcer Guy boomed, "Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars! Ichigo Momomiya…"

Ichigo hesitated, "U-Uh yes?"

"Kissed Kisshu!" the announcer guy said.

"Every one knows that was not on purpose!" Ichigo crossed her arms with a disgusted look on her face, "And so does Masaya!"

"Oh REALLY?" The Announcer guy jeered with a hint of cockiness in his voice, "Does he know that you FRENCH KISSED him as well?" The crowd went 'Oooo' at hearing this.

"WHAT?" Ichigo shrieked with a bunch of anime veins popping out of her head as her cat ears and tail appeared, "THAT'S A LIE!"

"Oh Koneko Chan, come on! Are you really gonna deny our love any longer?" the spotlight shined on Kish and a bunch of Kish fan girls in the crowd started cheering and shrieking while yelling things like "KISSHU!" "I LOVE YOU!" "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" "I WANNA HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" the last one made everyone go silent and stared at the fan girl who yelled that with disturbed looks on their faces.

"WHAT LOVE?" Ichigo spat out at the green haired alien who hovered in front of her.

"Is that true, Ichigo San?" Masaya walked up on stage and all of the Kish fan girls hissed and booed at Masaya.

"Aoyama Kun!" Ichigo blushed at the sight of him and ran up to him, "Of course not! These HORRIBLE people are just trying to pull us apart!"

"Ah Koneko Chan, denial isn't just a river in Egypt…" Kish smirked with his hands on his hips and the audience snickered at his comment.

"DENIAL? I'M NOT IN FLIPPIN' DENIAL! I know for a fact that we did NOT French kiss!" Ichigo was about to explode.

"Well then, who else did I play tongue hockey with that has crimson hair, ribbons, and a kitty bell huh?" Kish asked in a cool and cocky manner while putting his face in hers, which made Ichigo wrinkle her nose.

"I can answer that, Nya no da…" Nikki Chan sighed with annoyance as she walked onto the stage while dragging her friend (who is an author on F.F.) Kurisuten Ichikish, who was kicking and screaming, "Let me go! Gah! These are my favorite jeans!"

"Huh?" The Announcer Guy voiced, "What are _you_ doing here on _my_ show?"

"HEY HEY!" Nikki Chan barked at the announcer guy (wherever he was… ^^'), "This is _my_ fanfic so I can show up whenever I want! You wouldn't be getting paid what you are now if I didn't type up these type of stories so SHOVE IT!"

The announcer guy grumbled mad and Nikki Chan continued, "THIS…" the curly dark blonde pointed at her friend who was now standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, "Would be your Ichigo doppelganger!"

"EH?" Kisshu looked at the light blonde who had a ponytail and a large bang in her face, "HOW DID I NOT CATCH THAT?"

"She's really good at acting like Ichigo…" Nikki Chan sighed once again and Kurisuten smirked with a gleam in her eye, "Hehehe… that was fun."

"She's being a typical fan girl who wishes that Masaya would die and Ichigo would end up with Kish…" The curly dark haired blonde paused and looked at Masaya, "No offense. I'm actually a fan of you both as an original couple," The audience booed at Nikki Chan and she gave them all a death stare which made them shut up.

Ichikish's attitude changed back to upset as she yelled, "…Gah, it would've worked too if you hadn't ruined it!"

"I'm sure glad as hell that it didn't work," Nikki Chan smirked at her friend who just scowled and Ichigo chimed in, "Me too! It would've sabotaged my relationship with my Aoyama Kun!"

Ichigo hugged Masaya's arm happily and they both smiled at each other. The audience was about to throw things at them until Nikki Chan got a bull whip out of nowhere land and cracked it which made everyone yelp.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Nikki Chan growled at the audience and then walked off the stage with the bull whip recoiled, "My work here is done…"

"Since you don't have a chance with Ichigo, how 'bout we give it a go eh?" Ichikish said in a flirty tone and raised her eyebrows with a smirk as she went up next to him. Kish just turned his back against her and said, "Sorry, but the only one for me is my Koneko Chan. I don't care if it takes forever or for Masaya to spontaneously combust, but I will get my Strawberry!"

"Yeeeah… um we're going…" Ichigo looked at Kish loathingly and marched off the stage with her boyfriend.

"Ah! Come back here Koneko Chan! You haven't even given me a kiss goodbye!" Kish floated after her and you could distantly hear Ichigo from backstage, "THERE"S NO WAY I'M GIVING YOU A GOODBYE KISS!"

"Okay then…" The announcer guy started to say, "This has been Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars… with Ichigo Momomiya!"

"Bye bee!" Ichikish waved happily as the audience clapped and the curtain closed on her.

**End of Chapter 2!**

"Whee Nya no da!" Nikki Chan bounced back onto the stage as the curtain rose back up once again, "Chapter numbah two is done!"

"It's so much fun coming on here!" Ichikish popped up next to Nikki Chan and hugged her as Nikki Chan giggled, "It's fun having ya here Nee Chan! Feel free to come on whenever ya like!" Ichikish nodded happily in response.

Kish was following Ichigo around (or should I say floating…?) while nagging, "Come oooooon!" "No," Ichigo flatly retorted and Kish kept going at it like a little child, "Come OOOOOON!" "NO ALREADY!" and the other two just stared at them as they kept on arguing.

"Ahem! Well, the next chapter will be decided by you, yes, the reader on who will be interviewed next! Although we already know that Kish will be selected… eh, might as well give you all the choice anyway right?" Nikki Chan shrugged and Ichikish added excitedly while jumping up and down, "OOO! OOO! Then I'm DEFINITELY coming on the next show!"

"Hmm hmm!" Nikki Chan giggled again, "Then I'll be looking forward to it! So let me get this straight for you! No voting twice (as in both chapters and creating another account just so you can vote twice!)! No flames in the reviews! No cursing! Constructive criticism ONLY! Oh, and nice funny reviews too. ^^ Also, please do not leave things such as 'Please read my story' in reviews. If you want me to read your stories, leave me a P.M. okay? I shall tally up all of the votes within a few weeks, so get your reviews in quick! Happy voting and review please!" Nikki Chan winked at the last couple of words.

"See ya next time!" Ichikish waved while smiling and Nikki Chan also waved, "Bye, nya no da!"

_._


End file.
